The present disclosure relates to techniques for integrated circuit design and fabrication and, more particularly, to techniques for performing statistical static timing analysis of an integrated circuit.
One form of performance analysis used during integrated circuit (IC) design is static timing analysis (STA). STA is an important process by which one identifies any circuit races/hazards which could cause a chip to malfunction, verifies the operational speed of a chip, and identifies the paths which limit the operational speed. STA typically operates on a timing graph, in which nodes represent electrical nodes (e.g., circuit pins) at which signals may make transitions at various times, and edges, or segments, representing the delays of the circuits and/or wires connecting the nodes. Although it may report performance-limiting paths, typical STA methods do not actually operate on paths (of which there may be an exponentially large number), and instead use a “block-based” approach to compute and propagate forward signal arrival times reflecting the earliest and/or latest possible times that signal transitions can occur at nodes in the timing graph. As a result, STA is efficient, allowing for rapid estimation of IC timing on very large designs as compared to other approaches (e.g., transient simulation).